


danganronpa imagines (for games 1+2)

by pabel



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No beta reader, Other, Possibly Slow Updates, i won't write for any character not tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabel/pseuds/pabel
Summary: this is my first time writing for any fandom, so i'm doing my best. i'd love to take your requests in the comments! once i finish the third game i can write for those characters too, but please bear with me!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	danganronpa imagines (for games 1+2)

hi, and welcome! i've never used ao3 or any other fanwork websites before so this is all new to me. i'm hoping this can help me grow as a writer! 

characters i WON'T write for under ANY circumstances:  
\- Sayaka Maizono  
\- Hifumi Yamada  
\- Toko Fukawa + Genocider Syo/Jill/Jack  
\- Junko Enoshima  
\- Mukuro Ikusaba  
\- Teruteru Hanamura  
\- Byakuya Twogami or any other variation of the Imposter  
\- Nekomaru Nidai  
\- Hiyoko Saionji (romantically. i'm fine doing platonic with her)  
\- Mikan Tsumiki  
\- Any dr3 characters  
\- Any Future Arc or Despair Arc characters  
\- Any UDG characters

i haven't played the third game yet but once i do, i'll write for those characters too! i'd like to add that i've already gotten hate in the comments (since then deleted, i don't need that shit here) about having certain characters on this list. there are plenty of others willing to write for these characters, so if you're upset, ask someone else to write for you.

things i WON'T write:  
\- NSFW  
\- Heavy gore  
\- suicide/mental illness/self harm (unless it's comfort)

if you don't specify gender in your request then i'll make the reader GN. i can write for male, female, and GN readers.

characters i enjoy writing:  
\- fuyuhiko kuzuryu  
\- hajime hinata  
\- ibuki mioda  
\- gundham tanaka  
\- chihiro fujisaki  
\- sonia nevermind

feel free to request characters other than the ones listed above, though! (as long as i haven't stated that i won't write for them)

edit: i didn't say this before so if you've already submitted a request, don't worry, but please specify if you want your request in headcanon or imagine form!

can't wait to get started!

requests in progress, in order of when they'll be published:  
\- fuyuhiko x GN!reader who likes to explore abandoned buildings  
\- nagito comforts F!reader after she's bullied  
\- hajime x GN!reader fluff


End file.
